crossedlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Journey Home
The Long Journey Home is a 2018 Christmas Special produced by Haydn Spencer. The series serves as the first story to incorporate Tamarind and Marisa, the diesels employed by Mr. Traverse's Synergy Consortium. It is the first Crossed Lines feature to be animated and the return of the characters since the 2016 SIF Alternative Christmas Message. Summary Marisa and Tamarind work away from The Waterdown, and come home for the holidays. However, a sudden delivery to The Capital puts their friendship to the test - will they make it back home together? Plot The story starts with a Synergy Customer Relations tape featuring Tamarind and Marisa as the power behind the crack goods train, The Condor. The video features the 2 diesels at work, including a high speed pass of Atlas. As the video ends, it jumps to an engine shed, with Tamarind sitting outside. She grumbles to Marisa about the snow and wanting to return to Waterdown for Christmas. Marisa, having already dove head first in to the spirit of the season, is decked out in lights and decorations all over. Although Tamarind says it's not within regulation, she admits the decorations look nice. However, the conversation is interrupted by a dispatcher from Synergy Headquarters with a request from one of Mr. Traverse's business associate to take a train to the capital. Tamarind protests stating that they were scheduled to return to Waterdown later in the day, but dispatch says the plans were already in place and that it would 'only take 5 hours' before sending the details. The two engines look over their assignment, with Marisa trying to cheer up her twin. After confirming with control, the 2 engines start up and collect the delivery. As they move along, Tamarind begins to grumble about the snow again, which Marisa decides to sing a spoof of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, much to Tamarind's annoyance as she focuses on trying to get the work done. They are soon held up at a station and spot dark clouds on the horizon. Tamarind tries to start up quickly to beat the storm but Marisa holds her back, stating that they should try to rest and admire the season surroundings. This proves to be the last straw for Tammy as she argues with Marisa and decides to take the train on herself, leaving her twin in a siding at the station. Marisa, bummed about the argument, is put into a nearby engine shed by her driver. Inside, she sees Boxer, Thunderball, and another unknown diesel. She is dismayed by the bleak look of the shed, but then gets an idea. Meanwhile, Tamarind begins to struggle with the heavy train as a snowstorm begins to take shape. She soon begins to struggle as she comes up to an incline. Unable to crest the grade, she slips back down to the bottom. Her driver tries to radio for help but the storm makes it impossible to get a signal, forcing him to tread through the snow to the nearest signal box. At the station, the sheds feel more in the holiday spirit as Marisa took her decorations off and redecorated them inside the shed and 2 of the engines. Marisa is happy with the work but is still sad about leaving Tammy alone with the train on Christmas. The conversation between Marisa and her driver is interrupted with a message from the station master informing them of Tammy's situation. Marisa makes haste and leaves the shed immediately. The twins are reunited on the mainline and apologize to each other, having learned their respective lessons. Marisa takes the lead of the train and the engines arrive at the capital. The yard switcher, Envy, instructs them to leave the train in the siding. As soon as they are uncoupled, the twins wished her Merry Christmas and set off, trying to find a place warm where they can rest for the night. They soon arrive at a large shed complex, Tamarind is surprised to see Atlas pass by her heading towards the sheds. The twins realized they had made it to West Shed on the Waterdown Railway. Characters * Tamarind and Marisa * Thunderball (cameo) * Boxer (cameo) * Atlas (cameo) Cast * Lorna: Tamarind and Marisa * Haydn: Video Voiceover and Stationmaster * Daniel: * Matt: * Stuart: Trivia * The Christmas Special was inspired by the fact the Class 28's had foot warmers inside for the crew * This is first story featuring on screen appearances by Tamarind and Marisa * It is the first Crossed Lines project to be fully animated * It is the first Christmas Special since the 2016 SIF Alternative Christmas Message and the first separate Christmas episode since Merry Christmas Lines in 2015